OurxSong
by SoxIxWillxLovexYou
Summary: Maci is alone in Death City High when she decides to stay and finish some homework. In an attept to clear her head, she walks around the school and stops when she hears the most beautiful piano music, and She immediatly falls in love.  SoulxOc Kplus 4 now


_Alright! I havn't written anything in like... FOREVER! :D But now I figured.. Eh, What the Hell! _

_I wanted to write a Soul Eater fanfiction.. I'm a bit obsessed with that anime. XD_

_So here we go!_

_xXx_

"Hey Maci! We're gonna go on ahead, kay?" My best friend, Maka Albarn, smiled at me at the doorway to the Death City Highschool library. I looked up from the paper I was writing, at Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki.

"Sure. I'll be at your place later.. Say-" I glanced at the clock overhead. It read 4:00. "Five-thirty?" She nodded. Black Star gave me one of his 'determanation-to-the-max!' grins.

"If you're scared of being here all by yourself, ol' Black Star'll keep you company. I'm the biggest star around! You can't be scared when you're with me!" Tsubaki giggled and I held up my hand in protest.

"I'm fine, Black Star."

"But arn't you scared of-"

"I'm FINE Black Star!"

"Nuh-uh! You told Maka that the only thing in the entire world you were scared of was-"

"Maka."

"Maakaaaaaa CHOP!"

Bang.

"Ow!" Black Star rubbed the spot on his head where Maka had practicly bashed his head in with the spine of a random hardcover book. "Ok, ok! I'll leave it alone!" Tsubaki started to pull Black Star down the hall by the coller of his uniform. Maka followed and waved goodbye to me. I sighed and returned to my essay.

The paper was for my creative writing class. I was supposed to write a 500 word essay titled, "My Family."

What was I supposed to write?

I didn't know much about my family. I was taken into Principle Death's home when I was seven. I had him and Kid. That's all.

It's not like I don't fit in with them. I was born with black hair with white bangs. My eyes were red though, not the cool double ringed yellow my brother had. He has OCD. Besides a pretty short fuse, I didn't really have anything like that.

Time passed, and my paper was looking as blank as when I started. I had to clear my head if I was ever going to get this paper done by next Monday.

I collected my supplies into my desk and decided to take a walk. As I exited the library, I realized that I was probably the only studant left in the school. My footsteps echoed through the vacant hallways as I slowly made my detour around. I couldn't help but sigh. Black Star was right. I was scared of being alone. Even now, it creeped me out.

Suddenly, I didn't feel that way. I stopped moving as soon as the sound reached my ears.

And momentarily, I forgot how to breath.

I stood there for a moment, listening to the music coming from the Preforming Arts room. Never before had I heard such perfection come from a piano. I slowly walked twored the door to the room, my breath soft. It opened silently as I pushed it in, and the music grew in volume. I couldn't tell if it was because I opened the door or if the cresendo was intuned with my thinking.

Sitting at the piano, was a boy about my age. He was wearing the school's uniform and he had a head of soft white hair. He was alone in the room, besides me, and he smiled as he played the music.

I closed my eyes for a moment. I felt like I was floating in the sound like how you would float in an ocean. I felt it carry me away, and a strange feeling rose in my stomach. It made me feel calm, yet at the same time excited.

The music suddenly stopped, but I still didn't wake back to reality. I only returned when I was called upon.

"What are you doing in here?" I opened my eyes to look at the pianist. His eyes were red like mine, but settled into a sharp glare. I thought of something to say.. But I couldn't make it into words. His glare morphed into a stare. "Hello?" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I heard you play and I sort of.. lost myself for a minute." His face grew softer and he half smiled at me. "Was that.. Bella's Lullaby?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. River Flows in You." I smiled.

"You play beautifly." He studied me for a minute, as if to see if I was joking.

"Thanks." I slowly walked back out the door. As I retreated down the hall I waited for him to start playing again.

He did.

I smiled as I left for Maka's.

XxX

_Thank you for reading! I will post more -and hopefully better- chapters in the future. _

_I do not own Soul Eater or Bella's Lullaby._

_If I did, I wouldn't be wearing my mother's cloaths XD_

_Here's a link to Bella's Lullaby (River Flows in You): _

_.com/watch?v=zQME-ChSwNM_

_Again;_

_Thank you :)_


End file.
